fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marlynx
"Anyone who messes with my crew... they are just monsters to me. And just so you know, I hunt monsters for a living." - Marlynx in Heart to Smaller Heart "Marlynx is an exceed, a great shot, an awesome sailor, an experienced hunter, and an asshole." - Skydek Marlynx is an Exceed and a member of the Orion's Belt Guild. He is known for being a skilled fisherman, maritime hunter, archer, and sailor. Though Exceeds are often looked at as "sidekicks" or "partners" to mages, Marlynx is the leader of the Valles Marineris Crew due to his specialized knowledge of ship navigation and maritime ecology alongside his deadly precision when aiming a bow. Appearance In his Exceed Form, Marlynx resembles a short, bipedal cat-like creature with tufts of black hair on his ears and goatee-like tufts on his chin. He has a scar on his right eye. He has Peach-colored fur and wears a small quiver with a strap that runs over his shoulder. He wears beige pants with a leather Sachel attached to the waist. He is often seeing carrying around an arrow. In his battle form, his body becomes much taller, heavier, and more developed in muscle tone. His quiver becomes larger and a large recurve bow materializes in place of the arrow which he carries around in his exceed form. His satchel on his waist also becomes bigger. Personality Many people in the guild try to avoid talking to Marlynx as he can be rather abrasive in his interactions with other people. Marlynx is outspoken, sarcastic, and brutally honest. He will say what is on his mind in spite of the reactions it may incur in other people. Marlynx can also be very vulgar in his speech and is considered to have "no filter." He also has a habit of talking very loudly. In spite of his abrasive personality, Marlynx does care about his guild and its members, often scolding others with their best interest in mind. Unlike Lars, however, Marlynx is more forceful and rough when doing so. Marlynx is a very intelligent individual, meaning that he can be relied on in a pickle. Since he is used to taking on very dangerous jobs, his style of leadership is inherently strict to the point where some members of the guild deliberately refuse to work with him. However, his style of leadership is embraced by members of the Valles Marineris Crew because of their understanding of the inherent danger of the jobs they undertake. Marlynx is not the best at accepting criticism as he can be rather stubborn. He is also prone to not accepting fault for his own actions Because he is an exceed, Marlynx loves fish, be it raw or cooked. History Marlynx lived in Extalia for a good portion of his life until all of the Exceeds in Edolas were transferred to earht land through the Anima. During his time in Extalia, Marlynx was a fisherman who used magical bows to catch fish, but the ban of magical weapons put a hamper on his lifestyle as a fisherman. When he came to Earth-Land, he joined the Orion's Belt guild in an attempt to rebuild his life as a fisherman. he eventually pushid his limits as a fisherman and began hunting sea monsters alongside fish. He also saved money to finance the construction of the Valles Marineris which would help push his career as a maritime hunter to the next level. Magic and Abilities Aera: '''Like all exceeds, Marlynx can use Aera magic, enabling him to fly as well as neutralize the weight of any passenger he carries. Marlynx puts this magic to great use in combat, soaring over the ocean and sniping prey from above the waters. '''Battle Form Shift: '''Marlynx is capable of entering into a battle form which enhances his speed, size, and strength. However, he can only maintain this form for a limited time. He is known to use Aera magic whilst in battle form to hover over the ocean surface and snipe prey using his magical bow, The Mariner. The combined use of Battle Form and Aera Magic further shortens the length of time in which he can maintain Battle Form. Attributes '''Master Marksman: '''Marlynx is known in his guild for his deadly accuracy when shooting a bow. His knowledge of the anatomy of the monsters he hunts and his deadly precision allow him to swiftly take out large monsters in only a few blows. He prefers to use his Battle Form and Aera magic to snipe monsters from afar, usually from above the surface of the ocean. '''Enhanced Eyesight: '''Marlynx has incredible eyesight; 20/20 vision. This enhanced eyesight aids him as a hunter as it enables him to focus on prey from afar. Using this to his advantage, Marlynx prefers so snipe monsters from a distance which he can see the monster but the monster cannot see him. '''Enhanced Strength: Marlynx possesses enhanced strength which helps him use The Mare Vaporum to its fullest potential. The use of his magical bow is what keeps Marlynx's physical strength in great condition. Master Mariner: '''Marlynx is highly skilled at navigating ships at sea as well as maintaining the integrity of ships. He was the one who designed the Valles Marineris, a feat which is a testament to this knowledge fo ship design and engineering. His skills at navigating ships at sea earns him the title of the leader of the OBMC1. Equipment '''The Mare Vaporum: The Mare Vaporum is Marlynx's magical bow. The bow requires a considerable amount of strength to use effectively but rewards the user with incredibly fast and powerful shots. The bow, having a draw weight of 85 lbs, can shoot arrows which have devastating potential to pierce tough hides, even when the arrow's force is attenuated by moving through water. Valles Marineris: The Valles Marineris is a large frigate designed to aid in hunting oceanic monsters. The frigate is armed with magical cannons, multiple rams in the front which resemble sharp spikes, mortars, and chains to prevent monsters from escaping. Within the ship are quarters which provide a group of hunters reasonable living space, and storage of large amounts of food and fresh water. Marlynx spent many years saving up money from doing jobs to finance the construction of this ship, and this ship pays off because it enables Marlynx to take on more dangerous and high paying jobs which involve hunting more dangerous monsters further off shore. Trivia * Marlynx's overall design is based on a Lynx * The name "Marlynx" is a fusion of the latin word for sea "Mare" and the name "Lynx". The name also sounds like "Marlin", a large fish with a spear-like snout prized for its high commercial value in various parts of the world. * Marlynx was originally going to fight with only a spear, diving into water in order to catch fish and fight monsters. * His ship, the Valles Marineris, is named after the gigantic canyon that runs across the surface of Mars while his bow is named after a region on the Moon * Marlynx's Battle theme is Lay Aboard Lads Category:Exceed Category:Mage Category:Orion's Belt Category:Bow Magic User